versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Eater
The Time Eater 'is a primordial creature, serving as one of the main antagonists of the 2011 game Sonic Generations. Background After the events of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Eggman was left floating in space, where he came across the primordial form of the Time Eater. With its power, Eggman sought to undo the past defeats he had suffered, and teamed up with his past self to accomplish his goal. Unfortunately, both the Time Eater and Eggman's plans were destroyed by a combination of two Sonics. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe Level+ '(Destroyed the space-time continuum of Sonic's world) | At least '''Universe Level+, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Stronger than before after being upgraded by the Eggmen. Could fight against two Super Sonics at once.) '''Speed: '''At least '''Faster than Light '(Reacted to a homing attack from Base Sonic) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable (Could keep up with, and even outpace, Super Sonic) Durability: '''At least Universe Level+ | At least Universe Level+, possibly Low Multiverse Level''' Hax: '''Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation, Resistance to Void Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Battlefield Removal '''Intelligence: Animalistic '(Has no capacity to think for itself, aside from a single-minded drive to destroy) | '''High '(Is directed and controlled by the Eggmen) 'Stamina: High '(Could fight against two Sonics for an extended period of time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Time Manipulation: '''Using its power, the Time Eater can slow down time, which is powerful enough to affect even Super Sonic. * '''Existence Erasure: '''Erased the space-time continuum. Anyone caught in the erasure is petrified. * '''Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel/Battlefield Removal: '''The Time Eater can make portals to other points in time, travel between those timelines, and send others to those timelines. * '''Resistance to Void Manipulation: '''Can move in a timeless void. * '''Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation: '''Can survive for millions of years in the vacuum of space with no issue. * '''Teleportation: '''The Time Eater can warp its arms to different locations. * '''Homing Attack: ''"That looks like a homing shot!"'' * Shielding Techniques * Warping Arm Attack: '''The Time Eater warps one or both of its arms to attack from far away. * '''Homing Shot: '''The Time Eater releases several homing projectiles from its arms. * '''Hand Slam: '''The Time Eater slams its hands together. * '''Clock Barrier: '''The Time Eater creates a barricade that pushes enemies back unless they go through the proper openings. * '''Time Slow * Burn to Ashes!: '''The Time Eater's final attack, where it creates a giant fireball. This was so powerful it took the combined power of both Sonics to break through. Equipment * None Key '''Incomplete | Complete Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Casually one-shot Base Sonic and Classic Sonic twice. Speed/Reactions * Easily reacted to an attack from Base Sonic and swatted him away. Durability/Endurance * Was generally unaffected after being repelled by a Chaos Emerald Skill/Intelligence * None Powerscaling The Time Eater is among one of the stronger characters in the series, being capable of fighting two Super Sonics at once, and destroying timelines with ease. As it stands, only characters in their Super Forms can stand up to the Time Eater, and this would also apply to Hyper Forms. Weaknesses * Its core. * Time Eater cannot function at full potential without someone piloting it. * Can lose two of its arms if it takes too much damage. Sources None Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:SEGA Category:Genderless Characters